


Let Me Help You

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AND DRAMA, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Hook-Up, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, Post-Break Up, but that's not important rn, but thats not important rn, honestly just trash but i haven't written in months so pls be gentle, i also have ideas for gavins ex, nines isn't even named but it is him, no beta we die like men, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 19:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: “How can I relax?”“Let me help you,”





	Let Me Help You

**Author's Note:**

> Pure trash pls ignore. I just haven't written in so long and it feels so good to finally get something out of my system (if that makes sense?) 
> 
> There was no planning to this and it's late and I'm tired and stressed and uh- nvm. 
> 
> Enjoy, I guess?

A heavy sigh left Gavin's mouth, the lingering taste of beer still on his tongue, as he all but threw the now empty pint glass back onto the countertop.

“Another one,” he demanded, making a vague gesture to the barman – who merely grunted and added the drink (the next of many) to his on-going tab. When the glass was once again slid his way, Gavin nodded his head with a brief smile to the guy. “Cheers.”

The bartender inclined his head slightly, the hints of a smile in return playing at his lips. For a moment, Gavin let his eyes linger; admiring the view, how the buttons of the guy's shirt were left undone just low enough to expose a trail of hair, how his neck looked so deliciously pale and unmarked, how his jawline casted a perfectly angular shadow, how his lips-

“This seat taken?” a voice interrupted his wandering thoughts, shaking him back to reality. Clearing his throat, Gavin shook his head at the newcomer and waved at the empty stool beside him in a silent invitation. “Thanks.” the guy smiled, almost managing to make Gavin regret his decision immediately.

After ordering himself a whiskey, the stranger turned to watch Gavin – who, in turn, pretended to not feel the burning itch on his skin and tried to ignore the man. He was hardly in a mood to be talking to some chirpy young business man.

Was he a business man?

Had he been wearing a suit? Gavin couldn’t remember. He’d hardly glanced in the man’s direction.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Gavin sneaked a look to his side to find that the guy was indeed in a suit. Or at least, half of one. Replace baggy trousers with skin tight denim, fitted jacket and rolled up sleeves that revealed an array of tattoos, and you'd see what he meant.

Gavin must have made some sort of sound in response to the sight before him because the handsome stranger didn’t hesitate in turning his way again, icy blue eyes piercing into his and holding him in place like a deer caught in headlights. Though, Gavin must admit, the stare was hardly uncomfortable and more...how would one describe it? Intriguing? Full of anticipation? Slightly arousing?

But maybe that’s just the alcohol talking.

“So,” started the man, still not breaking eye contact but instead shifting his whole body just an inch closer to Gavin's, “What's a charming guy like you doing alone in a bar on a Tuesday night?” And, honestly, if Gavin thought the guy’s eyes were captivating...well fuck. Because his voice was ten times as enticing, mixed with a playful smirk and a very subtle wink. Now that Gavin was actually paying attention to the man beside him, he definitely didn’t regret his choice in letting him take the seat.

Realising that he should probably answer instead of just staring, Gavin spoke. “I, uh- long shift?”

The guy rose a disbelieving eyebrow at him and took a sip of his drink, tongue darting out of him mouth to chase a stray drop of whiskey from his lip. He hummed, stirring the drink with his pinkie finger, before talking again. “Come on. Be honest. What’s the chance you’ll ever see me again? And, no offence, but you look like you could do with getting something off your chest.”

Gavin hesitated, but a glance over the guy’s face seemed to show no signs of hidden agenda. Just another friendly smile and an encouraging nod of the head. No snarls or judging looks or even knowledge of who Gavin was.

“Fine, but you asked for this.” Gavin warned, lightening the mood with an airy laugh. Downing the last of his pint, and wiping the back of his hand across his mouth, Gavin opened up to a complete stranger. He told him everything, about the person who he’d stupidly fallen for – his soulmate – about the cheating, finding out, the shouting, the arguments, the broken items and broken hearts. He told him about the break up, the tears, the screaming to get out of his place. He even showed him the now dried cut across his palm from the smashed bottle. By the end of it, Gavin voice was strained with tears, his throat hurt (though it still felt like nothing in comparison to his heart) and he closed his eyes to avoid to pitying look in the stranger's eyes.

However, maybe that wasn’t the best idea, since he jumped when a comforting hand landed on his shoulder and a voice spoke up – this time much closer than before. “Sounds to me that you need a night of regrets. Get drunk and do something stupid that you might not remember in the morning. Forget about him for tonight. Focus on you.” Gavin breathed a laugh through his nose, biting back a smile.

“Yeah? What do you suggest?” he asked, blinking up through watery eyelashes into blue. A bashful smile spread across the guy's face and he leant in impossibly closer, his lips brushing over Gavin’s ear.

When he spoke this time, his hot breath ghosted over Gavin's skin and sent chills down his spine. “I have an idea or two.” A rush of excitement flooded his body, something he hadn’t experienced in a while, and he welcomed it gladly. As the mysterious man pulled away again, Gavin found his body following, and he only just stopped himself before he made a fool or himself.

“Care to expand on that?”

“You just need to relax. Have a night of pure fun.”

Gavin scoffed, “Yeah, right. I doubt that’s possible right now.”

A pale hand landed on his knee, long fingers sliding up the inside of his leg and sending a rush or blood through Gavin’s body and straight down. Eyes flicking from the wandering hand and back up to gleaming eyes, Gavin ran his tongue along his bottom lip and held his breath.

Two fingers hooked under his chin, thumb following the path that his tongue had taken, as the stranger pulled him closer. Gavin wanted nothing more than to kiss the man, lose himself in this gorgeous mystery, but he was stubborn too. And he always wanted the last word.

“How can I relax?”

Surprisingly, the man merely smiled – a warm, if not teasing, smile – and brushed his lips over Gavin's. “Let me help you,” he whispered against Gavin’s mouth before pulling him into a deep kiss and tangling a hand in his hair to keep him anchored. Gavin melted into the touch with no prompting, a small noise escaping his throat and getting muffled between their lips as he lost himself for the night.

Perhaps Gavin did manage to relax that night, but he definitely didn’t make any mistakes because he woke up next to a handsome guy with no regrets.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who's still here, I love you. <3
> 
> I'm so sorry for being gone so long. A lot happened. But hopefully I'll be writing more soon? If I can find the inspiration.


End file.
